This invention is directed to a carriage reciprocator and positioner. This invention is related to a class of devices known as chain reciprocators.
Present day chain reciprocators have carriages connected directly to a chain. Reciprocation of the carriage is achieved by reversing the motion of the chain. Reversal of chain motion can have detrimental effects especially in those applications where high speed, short stroke carriage reciprocation is required. In such applications and others the chain life is shortened since the chain is required to take most of the inertial shock of carriage reversal. In addition, in high speed, short stroke reciprocation environments, one section of the chain tends to wear excessively which usually leads to differential wear of the sprocket teeth and resultant chain slap.